


After the War

by Crab_Lad



Series: Cody Becomes a Dad [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: got any ideas for this au? yeet them to my blog crablad on tumblr!!
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Original Character(s), CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Cody Becomes a Dad [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661329
Comments: 1
Kudos: 130





	After the War

“Buuuuiiiir,” Evaar whined, attempting to push off Cody’s attempt at a cuddle, “I’m too old for this!” 

Obi-Wan chuckled from his rocking chair where he had been reading a book in peace. 

The sun filtered in from the one open window, letting the fresh spring air of Naboo filter in. The scent of freshly trimmed grace and vibrant flowers had already filtered in, along with the food that was simmering on the stove. 

It was days like these that Cody enjoyed. Days when they were all free from work or school and were able to relax in their house, built just for them. The war had taken much, but in all honesty, if this is what he got out of it, then it was worth it. 

Reaching up, Cody ruffled Evaar’s ginger curls, shifting further into his son’s space, “Buddy, you’re never too old for cuddles. I mean, look at me and Obi! We cuddle all the time.” 

He was answered by an eyeroll, “Yeah that’s ‘cause you and Dad are married.” 

“Me and Uncle Rex still cuddle too,” Cody countered, shifting so Evaar was fully resting against his chest as he played his game. 

Evaar grumbled something inaudible, but didn’t protest when Cody started shifting a hand through his hair. Cody didn’t even bother to tease when Evaar was soon lulled to sleep. 

"You know he gets that from you," Cody accused to Obi-Wan.

"Oh please," Obi-Wan scoffed, closing his book and standing, "I don't act like a teenager, nor do I avoid your attempts at cuddling." 

"Yes you do, or do I need to remind you? 'Not now Cody, I'm translating these ancient Jedi texts.' 'Sorry, love, I'm helping Anakin with something, maybe later.' Cyar'ika, you are constantly busy!"

Obi-Wan huffed, moving onto the couch that was definitely too small for two of them, much less three. He slotted himself between Evaar and the couch, shifting until he was laying his head against Cody's shoulder. One of his arms came up to wrap around their son and pull him closer. 

"See? Now the only time I'll get up is to finish dinner." 

Cody leaned over, ghosting a kiss against Obi-Wan's head, satisfied. 

**Author's Note:**

> got any ideas for this au? yeet them to my blog crablad on tumblr!!


End file.
